The Ibex Film Project: Prologue
Intelligence Offices - Decagon - Iacon Very neat, organized, and conservative to say the least. That's the first thing that comes to mind as you take a look around at the Intelligence office area. Nothing can be seen on any of the desks here. In fact, there doesn't seem to be anything out in the open that hints at what the personnel here are currently working on. Computer terminals in the office have all been protected with the latest security encryption protocols. An expertly hidden security camera has been installed to monitor the area. To the northwest is the door to the Director of Intelligence's office, and to the southwest is the doors to the CO of Intelligence's office. A corridor on the western end of the room leads back to the Office Lobby Room. Arcee has picked out her own workspace at one of the monitors, trying to get a few things accomplished. She doesn't look as nuclear-meltdown angry as she was earlier, but she's still pretty peeved that all the thanks she gets is a seat eviction. Rewind is walking through the area, when he spots Arcee over at her workspace. Hmmm... he checks... her mood? ...Appears good. Time to test the waters, see if he's gonna sink or swim here... "Hi Arcee." Arcee turns toward Rewind and smiles. She does seem calmer. "How's it going, Rewind? ...Sorry you had to see any of that. This hasn't been a very good cycle for me." Rewind smiles under the faceplate. There's the friend he knows. The tapebot walks up to her, "Oh, that's Ok. We all have our bad days. And you've been under a lot of stress and had some very real concerns... it's enough to put a strain on anyone." "Yeah...I have an idea on how to get Blurr more help," Arcee remarks to Rewind. "And I could very much use your assistance. You've seen how he is. He's ridiculous. He also needs *help*. Solstice is a remarkably talented femme, but she can only do so much. She isn't a specialist. Blurr needs to see a specialist. Someone who knows those specialized systems, inside and out." Rewind looks up to Arcee and nods. "Yes, I agree. I'd be happy to do whatever I can. What did you have in mind?" "OK, here's the plan," Arcee says, lowering her voice as she leans in toward Rewind. "*Someone* in Ibex has the expertise Blurr needs, and has worked with him personally. It may have been some time ago, possibly even pre-war, but the chances are really good that someone in Ibex has firsthand knowledge of being his personal specialist mechanic. The problem is locating that person. So I've devised a way to weed out the fanmechs, wannabes and others we aren't looking for, to bring us closer to the one we seek." Rewind leans in, rubbing his hands. Oooh, time to conspire with someone... for totally good and just reasons. Fun times! He nods. "Yes, makes sense. A racer like Blurr would have worked with a crew... we could probably locate one of the old Ibex pit crews... maybe, like you said, if we got lucky, we could even find one of his old team themselves! That's a good idea... they'd know just what Blurr needs to be get to his old self. So how were you thinking we'd find him?" Well Blurr isn't exactly known as one of the nicer mechs. He's pretty arrogant, and can be quite the jerk. And actually Arcee has it easy, he's nicer to her than he is to most of anyone else. As Rewind and Arcee are plotting together for the courier's own good, they might spot him wandering around the office area, looking as if he doesn't really know what he's doing there... "Here's where it gets a little elaborate, but just keep in mind that I'm taking these precautions because I absolutely don't want this to attract Decepticon attention," Arcee says. "I'm going to post a message to the Ibex social media network that I'm a documentary film maker, and I'm interested in interviewing those who worked in the pre-war Ibex Cup pit crews. Your role would be to screen these people. See if their claims are valid. We'll then find the one with the most expertise and --" Arcee immediately stops talking when she spots Blurr. "Oh, why. Why is he up and walking. He can't even SEE." She shakes her head, looking exasperated. Rewind 's optics light up at the mention of "documentary film maker". "Oooh! Yes! I can help you look authentic... I know a little something about making documentaries, after all..." (Unlike many Cybertronians, Rewind is actually on the modest side....>_>) "And I can look up names- and faces- make sure they match and check up on sources. There are a lot of obscure records most folks don't know about, but *I* do..." (Ok, so maybe Rewind's not THE most modest Cybertronian, after all....) Then Blurr enters and he looks up. "Hmmm." Well, 'walking' is kind of subjective when it comes to Blurr. What most people would call jogging or running is walking to him. So in NORMAL terms, it's more like he's almost sprinting but not quite. And then, he trips over poor Rewind, falling flat on his face. Arcee sighs wearily, covering her face with her hand in the hopes it will magically make her vanish from this situation. Rewind gets knocked over, too, given that Blurr is a lot bigger than he is. "Whooop!" The tapebot goes spinning across the floor, coming to a stop and shaking his head to clear it. "Uh, Blurr..." He picks himself up and is about ready to give the speedster some sort of snarky comment, then sees he's sprawled on the floor, too. Yeah, Arcee and he better start work on that plan pretty quick. For Rewind's own safety if nothing else, apparently. "... You Okay? Wait, scratch that, I already know the answer to that one." Blurr picks himself up, and nods. <<''Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that...>> He pauses. <<''Look, could you tell Arcee I'm sorry for snapping at her earlier? I guess I wasn't in the greatest of moods. I really do appreciate her trying to help out. But uh...do you know how she got the codes to the door?>> He looks a bit concerned, at this. She isn't supposed to have that high of security clearance! Arcee peeks around her fingers to see what Blurr has to 'say'...then she speaks up so Blurr will know she's here. "I apologize too, it wasn't my proudest moment, but it might have been my angriest," she says regretfully. "Listen, I got your door codes and other things when you were at the hospital. But...you probably aren't in much shape to remember that conversation." Rewind sighs and nods to the racer. "That's Okay... just... I hope you realize it's not exactly normal for you to go tripping over innocent tapebots." He's tried to be discreet and tactful, but when the guy is gonna start tripping over him, it's time to get real here.... His voice is still kindly, though, since he's only trying to make sure Blurr doesn't get himself hurt. As for the rest, he nods, then shakes his head. "Yes, I think everyone's circuits were frayed- it happens to the best of us, heh." Arcee explains the rest, so he just nods. "Yes, Blurr... we've been worried about you." A busybody minibot pokes his helm into the room, optics wide. "Worried? About Blurr!? Me too!" Although Tailgate has absolutely no idea why. But if someone else has cause to worry, well, then he does too. He plods into the room and has a look around. He sidles over to Rewind. "...what's up with Blurr?" he asks quietly in an innocent voice. <<''Oh...>> Blurr tries to remember if he had given her the codes while he was at Iacon General, but fails to recall. <<''I know it isn't Rewind, and I'm sorry like I said...you're okay, right?>> He frowns. <<''Well Arcee just let me know what you did while you were in there--did you get the report on the Crystal City incident filed?>> Arcee smiles a little bit as Tailgate enters. Something about him always puts her in a better mood. "No, actually, it's one of the things I'm working on right now," she says. Those in the room who actually possess the power of sight will notice that she has three screens up on her workstation, and one of them is the belated report. Rewind nods as Tailgate enters the room. Finally, someone about his size.. though (sigh) still a little larger. He says quietly, "Well... that's the million shanix question, actually, Tailgate. We'd like to know, and we're trying to find out... but Blurr keeps insisting that he "feels great"." He responds to Blurr, "Yes, I'm Okay, thanks. Us little guys are tougher than you'd think..." He grins under his faceplate and attempts to "brofist" Tailgate. "OH! Really? If I answer it, I get a million shanix?!" Tailgate chirps excitedly. "Not.. that I'd only be interested in finding out what's wrong with him because of money, heh-heh," the minibot laughs nervously. Unfortunately Tailgate isn't hip enough to even know why Rewind is extending his fist to him, so he gives the tape bot a confused look and glances over at Blurr. "Blurr, stop saying you're okay if you're not!" he says with genuine concern. <<''Well, thanks.>> Blurr smiles appreciatively. <<''You were there, so I trust you'll keep it accurate.>> he says, smirking a little. <<''I should get Rodimus to transfer you to Intel. You're always doing stuff with us, anyway...>> The speedster shrugs and starts off down the corridor toward his office. <<''I'll see you around. And...thanks again, Arcee.''>> Nope, he doesn't even notice Tailgate. Rewind probably has noticed he's been a bit slow with the little guys, and probably will be until he gets back to himself. "You're very welcome, and that would suit me fine if it's okay by him," Arcee says. "-- Oh, is your scanner working? You might want to use your internal scanner to, uh, avoid..." She peers down at Rewind with a little frown. "To avoid bumping into anyone," she finishes. Rewind blinks at Tailgate, "Well..." and then Tailgate just stares at his attempt at a "brofist". Rewind's hand hangs there for a moment... a painful moment... then slooowly descends. The tapebot clears his throat and looks across the room at a random speck on the wall. "Um, yeah." He waves as Blurr leaves, noting how Tailgate wasn't even noticed. And Blurr is a spy, basically... he's usually much more astute about his surroundings. Of course, he *could* just be ignoring Tailgate, too... Blurr has been known to be like that to some people... but why Tailgate? And why him? No, Blurr's not registering all that he should be. "Yeah... I'm worried about him. We need to get him some help, even if he doesn't want to admit he needs it. I think he's used to being all stoic and everything... but there are times to admit you need help, too." As if on cue, Blurr turns a corner and not long after there's another WHUMP as he faceplants onto the floor again...tsk, tsk. Arcee was probably right on target with saying he needed a specialist... Tailgate just looks hurt. Blurr is ignoring him? When did he start deserving the silent treatment? His optics sag sadly and he suddenly becomes very pensive, trying to think about what he might have done to have annoyed or agitated Blurr. He sighs sadly, and sits down, resting his chin on his hands, optics dim. "Yeah.. good luck doing that..." he mutters unhappily. "Tailgate, don't take it personally...Blurr is not doing very well right now. Before you came around, I was discussing with Rewind an idea I had to get Blurr some extra assistance," Arcee explains. Rewind nods to Tailgate, and pats him on the shoulder- which he can actually do, for once! "Yes. Blurr just tripped over me... he didn't even notice I was there. It's not that he's deliberately ignoring you. He's just not feeling well, but doesn't want to admit it." He nods to Arcee. "Yes, and I think it's a great one." "....oh? Are you going to get a million shanix for answering the question, too?" Tailgate gives Arcee and Rewind inquisitive looks. "...Not exactly," Arcee says, giving Tailgate a blank look that's more 'WTF' than it is inquisitive. "But it involves a bit of undercover work, something of a ruse. We're going to attempt to locate a specialist for Blurr...someone who knows his specs and can make sure all of his settings are back to normal after the fierce beating he took." Rewind says, "Yeah, what Arcee said. What I said... uh, it was a figure of speech, Tailgate. But Arcee's right, there are poeple out there with specialized knowledge who could really help us help Blurr," Rewind nods." "Oh." Tailgate isn't the savviest with figures of speech, slangs, or brofists. Clearly. He nods. "So.. do you have anyone particular in mind?" he asks the two bots curiously. "Well, with the project itself -- let's begin there," Arcee says, turning her chair to face both Tailgate and Rewind completely. "I'm going to rent out an office space in Ibex. There, someone will pose as a documentary film maker. I would LIKE to do this, but it would take quite a bit of disguise to keep me from being noticed. I was thinking someone less identifiable could go in there...maybe even someone who's clever with disguises or even holograms. The 'film maker' would say they're putting together a documentary on pre-war Ibex Cup challenges, and those coming in would be answering a post off of Ibex social media that would be requesting to speak to mechs who actually worked on the tracks during that time period. In the meantime, Rewind here would be 'vetting' these persons, to see if their claims are legitimate." "You do realize that most if not all of these individuals will simply be fans of the races instead of actual former pit crews, right?" Someone who is definitely Prowl says as he enters the room, walking in on their conversation. "There are quite a few citizens who fled the planet when the war broke out--and haven't returned. Either that or they went underground or died in the crossfire." Tailgate nods curiously. "Ooh, okay. I see where you're going. Can I help?" He asks, suddenly interested, optics bright. "I mean.." he scuffles his feet in a self conscious fashion, looking down at the floor and hands placed behind his back. "If.. you want me to help..." He looks up when Prowl enters. Huh.. he looks familiar, but he can't remember where he's seen him. He tilts his helm to one side inquisitively, studying him but not saying a word yet. Rewind nods as Arcee explains things. "Yes, I can check sources and make sure things match. Plus, provide any advice she needs on looking like a documentary maker... given that I do that myself sometimes, heh. And maybe we could get Hound or someone to help with holograms?" Prowl comes in and raises a good point. Rewind responds, "Well, that's where my vetting might come in handy. We get names of people who are interested, and I check to see if they actually have the background we're looking for or not." "That's correct," Arcee interjects, trying to suppress her first instinct to protect her plan. If it's a crappy plan, *Prowl* is the guy who's going to poke holes in it -- and maybe that's what she needs to hear. (But she doesn't remember asking him to weigh in. It's still *annoying* to her!) "Rewind has access to...more databases than I can probably count. If the people coming in are liars, he'll be able to determine that with lack of records or reasonable credentials." Prowl shrugs. "You'd be surprised at the number of people who have forged credentials from Proteus' era." he states, then arches a brow ridge at her. "Why are you looking for former pit Ibex pit crews, anyway? Trying to put together you own team?" "Didn't you get the memo?" Tailgate pipes up suddenly. Ha, as if he's one to talk about being out of the loop. "We're trying to help Blurr. He's... sick, I think." He gives Prowl a thoughtful look. "Hi. Have we met before? I feel like I've seen you before." The minibot taps one side of his helm pensively. Rewind nods as Arcee explains. "Yes! I'm the archivist, after all... if I can't dig up the records, well, then they're gonna be pretty hard for *anyone* to find." At Prowl's question, he looks back to Arcee- it's her idea, he'll let her explain it. "Not exactly..." Arcee does smile slightly at the mental image Prowl's suggestion conjures up, though. "We're attempting to locate a specialist for Blurr. And before you ask...the Iacon hospital doesn't have one. They have plenty of excellent medics, but none specifically trained to assist a racing mech's specialized systems. Iacon has been able to put him back together reasonably well, and Solstice has been a tremendous help, but he's far from being fit for duty. He might tell everyone otherwise, but he is NOT ready to return to duty, at all. He's a sick mech, and he needs help." "Hmm." Prowl nods, looking pensive. "That is true, there are plenty of skilled medics here, but Blurr's systems are highly specialized, needless to say. I'm surprised intel isn't handling this...or is it that Blurr is too arrogant to admit he needs one?" The strategist looks down at Tailgate's question. "I don't believe we have formally met, no. But I have looked at your personnel file, Tailgate." Prowl then picks up a datapad and brings up Blurr's medical reports, examining them for a moment. "Well, looks like you're right about him being ill, but according to this, his problems were exacerbated by a drastic overdose of pain suppressors early in the recovery process--in fact, even before he was operated on." Rewind looks at Prowl's last question like, "Do you really have to ask us that?" He actually says, "Yes... Blurr tripped over me today. And you know how *clumsy* Blurr is..." He says that last part sarcastically. Then realizes both Tailgate and Prowl are... Tailgate and Prowl. "....That was sarcasm, by the way." The minibot withers and shudders under the strategist's gaze. Although they've never met, Tailgate can't help but feel very afraid of him. He unconsciously reaches out and clings to Arcee's leg. "y-yeah... I.. I'm intel.. I think.." he says in a very, very small voice. He then averts his gaze to the ground. "y-you.. have?" he stutters uncertainly. Then, something seems to dawn on the little minibot. "Hey, w-wait a minute? Didn't you die a-a long t-time a-a-ago??" he stammers. "Like, before I was b-b-born?" Well, looks like the minibot has his timeline a little mixed up, Prowl ain't that old. His grip on Arcee's leg becomes ironlike and unshakeable, and he slides behind the female, optics widening in fright. "Huh. Well..." Arcee looks awkward for a moment, then says, "Regardless of what caused his current condition, he needs it remedied as soon as possible. And I think we have a pretty decent plan in place to get him back on track." She pats Tailgate's hand reassuringly, as if letting him know he has nothing to fear from the Prowl zombie. Prowl sighs. That wouldn't be the first time he's gotten that. "No, not before you were created. It wasn't -that- long ago. Look, why don't you just read the archives?" He really don't feel like explaining it all to the minibot. He shakes his head and turns back to the datapad. "Heh. That is, if you can convince him to let this specialist see to him." He says, still peering at the datapad. "Tch, he was probably in so much pain that he thought he needed more drugs," Prowl shakes his head. "Not even realizing that it could cause damage to his neural circuitry." Rewind says, "It's complicated, Tailgate... but Prowl's feeling much better now." Rewind nods to Arcee, "Yes, I think this will work. And if we get someone Blurr actually knows... then maybe Blurr will feel compelled to listen to him?"" Arcee turns back toward the monitor briefly, looking...pained, perhaps? Whatever emotion she's uncomfortably 'sweating through' at the moment seems to pass. "So the sooner we can get this done, the sooner he can return to duty," she says evenly. (Quit reading from that datapad, will you?!) she thinks irritably. "....." Tailgate doesn't move out from behind Arcee. He just stares at him with wide optics. Prowl is scary. "Does he remember... dying?" he whispers to Rewind. "Oh, Blurr!" the minibot says mournfully. "Poor, poor Blurr," he says sympathetically. "I just wish he knew how much we all care to see him better!" Tailgate takes a step of faith and inches shakily forward, poking Prowl's leg very quickly before withdrawing behind Arcee again. He just wants to see if the guy is actually solid, and not an insubstantial ghost.... Nope, Prowl just keeps reading off of that report. "Yes, but it seems he has -already- returned to duty..." he says, frowning. "I suppose it doesn't surprise me that the medics weren't able to -stop- him from doing so." Tailgate pokes his leg, and he just gives the minibot an exasperated look. "I'm -not- a ghost, all right? Calm down." Rewind glances at Tailgate and then to Prowl... then back to Tailgate. "Uh... I haven't asked him that yet. Though...actually...." A light seems to suddenly turn on even brighter in Rewind's optics. "...That's a GREAT idea, Tailgate, thanks!" The tapebot (camera on, of course) hurries over to Prowl. "Prowl, you've had a unique experience in all the annals of history... and I've never had a chance to really ask you about it. For the sake of history, and science, and..." He blinks... and thinks, "...Autobot...uh, patriotism!.... yeah! Can you tell us what that was like?" He stops and looks way uuuup at the other Bot. "Uh... if you don't mind, that is." "Oh, he just went back on duty himself, you know how that goes. Anyone trying to tell him anything is like so much dust in the wind," Arcee says with a smirk. As Rewind goes all paparazzi on Prowl, she glances over at Tailgate awkwardly. She's...pretty sure how well this is going to go over. "It was like going into stasis lock, and then waking up vorns later." Prowl says tersely, and no more. Tailgate's not looking at Arcee. His optics are like oversized water balloons, slowly swelling, looking for all the world like they might burst any minute. He stares at Prowl like a child might at a museum specimen of King Tut. "Did you dream? Did it feel like a long time? Is dying heroically everything Sandstorm hypes it up to be?" he pesters the strategist. Rewind looks up...hopefully... and then Prowl answers. The tapebot sighs, but isn't really surprised. "..I.. see. Thanks. I'll... put that in the archives right away, woohoo!" He tries to sound enthusiastic... but fails. Then Tailgate asks a question, and Rewind looks back up, optics gleaming hopefully again. "Well," Prowl says, finally putting the datapad down for a moment. "It seems he really will require a specialist in order to fully get back to himself...it seems those suppressors damaged some of his neural circuitry. Someone who knows how to get him to calm down, and cooperate. Perhaps someone he knew well from the races. With time, he'll probably recover some of his functions--but without intervention he might not ever be quite the same..." And then Tailgate keeps on pestering him with questions about what death was like. Primus, couldn't this mech take a hint? Obviously he doesn't want to talk about it. He groans. "What more do you want me to say? There's nothing else to it. It's like going into a long recharge and then waking up later, that's it." Arcee covers her mouth, looking suddenly emotionally overwhelmed. She's probably...*probably* just really concerned for Blurr. Not much more could trigger such a sudden reaction like that. "Excuse me for a moment..." She just gets up, and leaves the room. Some sobbing can be heard out in the hallway... Tailgate gasps. "You made her cry!!!" he cries, as if Prowl had just committed all seven deadly sins in a row. "Don't cry, Arcee! It's not your fault, you don't have to blame yourself! Blurr will get better, I'm sure of it!" He runs after her, out into the hallway, away from the scary Prowl and paparazzi minded Rewind. Rewind blinks, watching as Arcee rushes off, sobbing... and Tailgate follows. Leaving him with.... his gaze goes slowly way back uuuup tp Prowl again, and he gazes at the larger Autobot a moment. Then he gives Prowl the two fingers to the eyes, me... you... me. Then rushes off after Tailgate and Arcee! Prowl watches Arcee leave, arching an optical ridge for a moment before returning his face to an unreadable expression. "Well, I'm glad she has great concern for her comrades." he says evenly. Tailgate is out in the hallway, looking for Arcee but can't seem to find her. He's trying to follow the sound of crying, but the corridor is echoey, making doing just that pretty tricky. He notices Rewind joining him, and he nods at the tape bot. He gives him an incredulous look. "Did you hear that guy? He's so passive aggressive. He didn't even have to raise his voice to make Arcee feel terrible! He must really... be something else." Arcee appears suddenly, walking back in the direction of the Intelligence Offices. "I'm so sorry," she says, trying to compose herself. She walks up to Tailgate, and gives him a hug. "It's okay, honestly, I'm...I'll be okay, it's just been a difficult time, that's all. Blurr is going to be fine. We're going to find him the help he needs." She would probably hug Rewind, too, but he's so small she might crush him, the way she hugs. Rewind sighs as he catches up to Tailgate, joining him in the search for Arcee. "Yeah... Prowl is a really smart mech... but not so much when it comes to people skills, I'm afraid. He means well..." Pause. "...I think." Then he continues, "He just doesn't have the best "bedside manner"." To which he adds, "...That's another figure of speech... OH!" Then Arcee is there! Rewind looks just a little ... sad that Tailgate gets a hug and he doesn't, but then he just shrugs it off and rushes to catch up with them. "Well how much people skills do you expect a dead guy to have? I mean, not dead.. well he was dead for a long time... you get what I'm saying, right? On the contrary, I don't think he meant well at all. He meant to make her cry purposefully." Tailgate hugs her back but gives her a sad look. "No, you won't," he says sadly, "Arcee, what happened? It seems to me now that he was trying to make you feel bad, and you took the bait. And there's no use lying your fellow Autobots. I think you'll feel a lot less burdened if you tell me!" Rewind rubs the back of his helmet. "Well...yeah, actually, Tailgate... you have a point." Then he also chimes in, "Yes, Arcee. Don't let Prowl being... Prowl get you down. We WILL find Blurr the help he needs, and get him back into shape in no time! Heh, pretty soon I'll need my slow-motion camera just to even know he's there! ZOOOM!" He makes a "zooming" motion and chuckles, trying to cheer Arcee up. Arcee smiles sadly, looking at Rewind and then back at Tailgate. If...IF there was a chance she could admit to what she did and not end up in the brig, she MIGHT let on. But since the possibility was there, she just didn't want to chance it, because she wouldn't be able to redeem her terrible mistake otherwise. "What can I say? There's only so much I can hear about Blurr's really, really serious condition. I guess I have a limit." She *does* decide to confirm one thing to Tailgate, however, and it's something Rewind already knows. "He and I are...we're dating." Yeah, that's a good word for it. Even though they never go out. Tailgate gives Arcee a blank look. "Um.. wow, I didn't know researching each other's ages was something people do for bonding time," the minibot replies, utterly befuddled. Then he sighs. "Look, aside from that, you breaking down like that doesn't make any sense. I know you care about Blurr, and I do too, but that guy didn't even hint at there being a possibility that Blurr wouldn't straighten out alright. He said probably. There wouldn't really be any reason for you to get all emotional like that. Besides, I know you, you're strong, it takes a little bit to break you."’ Rewind ...actually knows exactly what Arcee did, since he was standing right there when she did it... but he's not telling. Not unless he really needs to. And he's hoping that if anyone does need to make a confession... Arcee will do the right thing and do it herself. Arcee isn't going to lie, especially if asked directly about that incident. But she's hoping she can do this last thing before she has to make that awful confession. She owes it to Blurr to find someone who's going to fix all of his damaged systems properly. She won't settle for anything less. "We've got this to focus on right now," she replies to Tailgate, some of that toughness he spoke of creeping back into her tone. "I won't say anything more until this mission is completed successfully." Tailgate sighs. "You know, I think it's sad that you don't trust me," he says dolefully, his optics giant and innocent. "I mean, I know how you feel, there was this one time that it was my fault that Blurr got messed up mentally. And it killed me. But I knew it was no use pretending it wasn't my fault. I stayed in the medbay for cycles on end without recharging, hoping desperately he'd get better--and he did, like he always does. And I believe in you. You'll figure this out, and Blurr will get better. And I hope that by the end of it all, you'll be able to come clean with what really happened. Because it's better to take the pain that honesty comes with than live a lie your whole life." He glances over at Rewind, his optics wide, compassionate, and pleading. "Trust me, you'll get *all* the answers," Arcee guarantees. "And it's not that I don't trust you. It's..." She pauses for a moment, then she says, "You'll see. Okay? I'll tell you everything." Just not *now*, apparently. Rewind looks at Tailgate. Mech, that mini-bot sure knows how to hit you right in the spark. Good thing he got that all on video, too. (He's always recording, after all...) "That's... really profound, Tailgate. It was... moving, really." And he means it. But he nods to Arcee, and isn't going to be the one to reveal her "secret". Not yet, at least. "We've got a plan, and we've got the motivation! Let's do it!" Tailgate notices the exchange between Rewind and Arcee and says no more. By now, he doesn't really need Arcee to tell him anyway, he's kinda already figured out that Arcee has everything to do with why Blurr is acting the way he is, so he doesn't press the issue further. "Thanks," he tells the tapebot. "And yeah, the sooner Blurr gets better, the better." Arcee returns to her little station area. "So, are you both committed to this? This has to work right the first time," she insists. "We have to make this absolutely convincing on all levels, because Blurr's life depends on it now." Rewind comes to her side. "Yes, Pit Crew: Blurr is up and ready for action!" He makes a salute, and grins under his faceplate. "Just let us know when and where- and who! We've already got an inkling on How and Why..." "Pit Crew: Blurr? Okay, you." Arcee grins. Cuteness always gets her right in the feels. Rewind is being cutesy again. "When have I ever not been committed to my friends?" Tailgate's optics twinkle happily. "I always act as if someone's life depends on my success. It's a great motivator." He beams at Arcee. Arcee smiles appreciatively, then gives Tailgate a smooch on the head. She has much to focus on, now. So much to get done, before...well, probably before she's court-martialed. She doesn't think she'd be given a terrible sentence; after all, she had good intentions and was not trying to kill Blurr. But she still made a stupid decision...out of love and concern. That isn't going to change. Rumors Message: 8/1 Posted Author Ibex Film Project? Mar 23 2014 Anonymous ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ << This post appears on the Ibex social networking system, and gains a lot of 'likes', votes, and shares. >> Hi, racing fans! My name is Shutterspeed, and I'm working on a special project. I'm making a documentary of the 'glory days' of pre-war Ibex Cup racing. And I need your help! If you were in any way involved in Blurr's pit crew as a master mechanic or engineer, I want to hear from you! This is more than just a simple appreciation project; this will delve into the nuts and bolts of what makes Ibex the true racing capitol of our world! Please contact me, and we'll set up a time to interview for the documentary. Help me bring our proud racing heritage back into the hearts and minds of Ibex.